<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiamme infernali by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033392">Fiamme infernali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perduto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Insanity, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La pura follia di Frollo.<br/>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 4. Immaginare un abbraccio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perduto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiamme infernali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiamme infernali</p><p> </p><p>Frollo allungò le braccia e cercò di stringere a sé l’immagine infuocata di Esmeralda. Questa scomparve in scintille guizzanti e fumo nero.</p><p>Accaldato in volto e sudato, Frollo si strinse da solo, serrandosi le braccia intorno al corpo, ondeggiando.</p><p>“Ti abbraccio in sogno, anche se sono sveglio. Ti chiamo, t’invoco, ma tu non sei mia” gemette. “Tu bella bocca straniera hai sancito la mia silente condanna”.</p><p>I suoi occhi dardeggiavano, mentre alti demoni si materializzava nella stanza intorno a lui.</p><p>“Se non ti posso avere io, strega. Nessuno ti avrà. Se non potrò stringerti, saranno le fiamme a cingerti. Morirai tu e perirà tutta Parigi se è necessario!” tuonò.</p><p> </p><p>[109].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>